


The Breaking Of A Wave

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Prompt: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”





	The Breaking Of A Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkysnartes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snarkysnartes).



It’s a stormy day, and at first Mick isn’t sure if the sound he hears is some sound caused by the storm or someone pounding on the door. The second round through, he gets up and goes to answer it. He’s not a nice person, but he’s not about to let someone stand in the rain longer than they have to.

 

He opens the door, and is surprised to find a sopping wet Raymond on his doorstep, clutching something wrapped in a towel to his chest. Given how soaking wet the towel has gotten, Mick hopes that there was nothing easily destroyed hidden inside.

 

Instead of brushing past him, Ray just stands in front of him in the doorway, without making a move to come inside. With a sigh, Mick grabs the man’s shoulder and pulls him inside, shutting the door behind them.

 

Instead of moving to dry off, or even moving out of Mick’s grip, Ray just stands there, face more desolate than Mick’s ever seen. 

 

Mick removes his hand from Ray’s shoulder and they stand there in silence for a period of time that could be seconds or could be hours, Mick can’t quite tell. 

 

Finally, Ray breaks the silence. “I need – I need a favor,” he says, not meeting Mick’s eyes.

 

Mick waits.

 

Ray licks his lips, pulls the towel away from the bundle in his arms, and holds the bundle out to Mick. “I need you to take my skin.”

 

Mick stares at the sealskin in Ray’s arms, mind running through all of the things that this explains about Ray.

 

“You’re a selkie.”

 

Ray bites his lip and nods. “Yep.”

 

“And you want me...to take your skin.”

 

“Yep,” Ray says again, voicing belying the cheeriness of the word.

 

“I burn things,” Mick gestures at the burn scars covering his arms. “You want me to risk burning this?”

 

“You don’t, anymore,” Ray says, softly. “Not since Chronos.”

 

Mick shakes his head, but he’s knows Ray’s right. “You want me to trap you on land.”’

 

“I want you to let me live on land,” Ray corrects. “Before, Anna had my skin. That’s the only way that we can stay on land for longer than seven days, is if someone has our skin. And the magic gave me a period of time to grieve, to find someone else. But that time is running out, and now I either need you to take my skin, or I need to go back to the sea.”

 

Mick shakes his head again, and takes a step back. He already burned most of the people he loved. He doesn’t want to risk taking responsibility for one more, responsibility that could end in Ray’s death. Better to force him back to the sea than to see him die and know it’s his fault.

 

“Please, Mick,” Ray says, and then he seals both their fates. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

 

Mick swallows, and then says, “Ok.” He reaches out, eyes never leaving Raymond’s, and takes the skin from Ray’s arms, holding it gingerly, carefully, the way he used to hold his siblings when they were small. 

 

He feels the magic settle around them, the way that Ray’s frame turns subtly more human, the way the scent of the sea, so faint he hadn’t noticed it before, vanishes. The way that he’s suddenly, viscerally aware of exactly where Ray is. He knows without checking that if he closed his eyes, if he were a hundred miles away, he would still know exactly where to find Raymond.

 

He swallows again, and silently promises himself this: that this will be temporary. That, somehow, he will find a way for Ray to be able to stay on land with control of his own skin. That he will succeed where everyone else who’s ever loved a selkie has failed. He doesn’t know how, but he knows, in his soul, that it will happen.


End file.
